


build what you can't need (what you can't find)

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Mad Science, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
Sometimes science is the only answer left.





	

Kurt leaned back from the bench and shoved up his goggles; he watched the electronometer tich upward, his fingers beating an unconscious rhythm against the construct on the table, and waited.

“Wake up, my dear,” he muttered, when the minutes had passed beyond counting, and—

The automaton gasped, and opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54849858681/victorian-klaine-or-kladam-symbolicsodomy).


End file.
